This invention relates to a pet food and water dish.
Current pet dishes, on the market, sit on the floor and require the person filling or cleaning the dish to bend down to retrieve or replace the dish.
Nowhere in the known prior art is there a feeding system that emphasizes the stated advantages of this proposed invention, namely, for the care and comfort of the pet owner.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pet feeding system that can be raised, lowered and manipulated by a simple action of the pet feeders arm and hand.